This invention relates to bolt action type ring binders, and more particularly, to an improved bolt action ring binder assembly and such an assembly integrally formed with a spine portion of a ring binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,785 which issued Nov. 2, 1999 and which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, describes a bolt action type ring binder having, inter alia, a plurality of binder rings. The binder rings were constructed of two binder ring halves, one half being fixed and the other half being movable with respect to the fixed half. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/302,283, also assigned to the same assignee as the present application, described an improvement to this construction; specifically, a locking tab feature by which the bolt on which the movable ring halves are formed can be securely locked in a binder closed position. The invention described herein represents further improvements to a bolt action ring assembly to facilitate its manufacture, assembly, and ease of construction. In particular, there is described a bolt action construction in which both ring halves are now movable, in which the ring halves employ an interlocking construction, and which includes an alignment and improved locking construction for locking the binder in its closed position. In addition, there is described a bolt action ring metal which is integrally formed with a central, spine portion of the binder.